As information technology, mobile communication and information products have been rapidly developed and applied, to achieve more convenient, more compact and lighter, and more user-friendly designs, various information products have changed from using conventional input apparatuses such as keyboards or mice to using sensing apparatuses, such as touch panels.
Based on different sensing techniques employed, the sensing apparatuses may be divided into apparatuses using resistive touch sensing techniques, capacitive touch sensing techniques, optical touch sensing techniques, acoustic-wave touch sensing techniques, and electromagnetic touch sensing techniques. The capacitive touch sensing techniques are having a short response time, favorable reliability, and high definition, etc., and may be broadly applied in various handheld electronic apparatuses. When the user's finger touches or approaches the sensing apparatus, the sensing apparatus may determine a position that the user's finger touches or approaches based on a capacitance change on a sensing array. When the sensing apparatus is integrated into a display, the sensing apparatus may be disposed in front of the display for the user to operate in correspondence with the frames. The sensing apparatus may affect the frame displayed by the display. A visual effect of the display frame is an issue to work on when the sensing apparatus is integrated into a display.